thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
สุภาพ ไชยวิสุทธิกุล
200px |imagewidth = 200 |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = ติ่ง |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = พี่ติ่ง, น้าติ่ง, อาติ่ง |เกิด = 6 มีนาคม พ.ศ. 2505 ( ) |สถานที่เกิด = จังหวัดเพชรบูรณ์ |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = โมเดิร์นไนน์ทีวี, พันธมิตร และ อื่นๆ |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = เจมส์ คาร์เตอร์ - คู่ใหญ่ฟัดเต็มสปีด แซมไวส์ แกมจี - เดอะลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์ โดมินิค โตเร็ตโต - เดอะฟาสต์แอนด์เดอะฟิวเรียส เจมส์ บอนด์ - 007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายเดิมพันระห่ำโลก เวด วิลสัน / เดดพูล - เดดพูล |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2522 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ =100px|งานพากย์ที่ผ่านมา = โรส , ช่อง 3}} สุภาพ ไชยวิสุทธิกุล (ชื่อเล่น: ติ่ง) เป็นนักพากย์ชาวไทย ที่มีน้ำเสียงและลีลาการพากย์หาตัวจับยากคนหนึ่งของวงการ สามารถพากย์ได้ดีทั้งบทพระเอก บทขรึม ตัวโกง หรือแม้แต่ ตัวตลก ปัจจุปันพากย์ให้กับช่อง 9 เอ็มคอตเอชดี (หรือ ช่อง 9 อสมท. ในอดีต) มาตั้งแต่ ปี 2533 และงานพากย์ที่อื่นๆ รวมทั้งทีมพันธมิตร ในอดีตพากย์ให้กับทาง ช่อง 3, ทีมหรรษา และเคยออกรายการตีสิบ ช่วงดันดารา ตอน พันธมิตร ปะทะ อินทรี ผลงานพากย์ ภาพยนตร์ต่างประเทศ * Deadpool พากย์เป็น เวด วิลสัน/เดดพูล (ไรอัน เรย์โนลด์) * Deadpool 2 พากย์เป็น เวด วิลสัน/เดดพูล (ไรอัน เรย์โนลด์) * The Avengers: Age of Ultron พากย์เป็น อัลตรอน (เจมส์ สเปดเดอร์) * Ant-Man and the Wasp พากย์เป็น บิล ฟอสเตอร์ (ลอวเรนซ์ ฟิชเบิร์น) * Dunkirk พากย์เป็น แฟริเออร์ (ทอม ฮาร์ดี) * Mad Max: Fury Road แมดแม็ก: ถนนโลกันตร์ พากย์เป็น อิมมอร์ตัน โจ * Prometheus พากย์เป็น เดวิด (ไมเคิล ฟาสเบนเดอร์) * Alien: Covenant พากย์เป็น วอลเทอร์/เดวิด (ไมเคิล ฟาสเบนเดอร์) * The Hobbit Trilogy ภาพยนตร์ไตรภาคเดอะฮอบบิท พากย์เป็น บาลิน * The Shape of Water พากย์เป็น ริชาร์ด สตริกแลนด์ (ไมเคิล แชนนอน) * 2012 วันสิ้นโลก พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี ฟรอสท (วู้ดดี้ ฮาร์เรลสัน) * Gladiator นักรบผู้กล้าผ่าแผ่นดินทรราช พากย์เป็น แม็กซิมัส (รัสเซล โครว์) * The Fast and The Furious เดอะฟาสต์แอนด์เดอะฟิวเรียส (1,4,5,6,7,8) พากย์เป็น โดมินิค โตเร็ตโต (วิน ดีเซล) * Casino Royale 007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายเดิมพันระห่ำโลก พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (แดเนียล เคร็ก) * Quantum of Solace 007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายทวงแค้นระห่ำโลก พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (แดเนียล เคร็ก) * Skyfall 007 พลิกรหัสพิฆาตพยัคฆ์ร้าย พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (แดเนียล เคร็ก) * Spectre 007 องค์กรลับดับพยัคฆ์ร้าย พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (แดเนียล เคร็ก) * The Hitman's Bodyguard พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล ไบรซ์ (ไรอัน เรย์โนลด์) * Life (2017) สายพันธุ์มฤตยู พากย์เป็น รอรีย์ อดัม (ไรอัน เรย์โนลด์) * Psycho (1960) พากย์เป็น นอร์แมน เบตส์ (แอนโธนี่ เพอร์กิ้นส์) * Kingkong (2005) พากย์เสียง กัปตันอิงเกิลฮอร์น * Unforgiven ไถ่บาปด้วยบุญปืน พากย์เป็น วิลเลี่ยม วิล มันนี่ (คลินต์ อีสต์วูด) * Enemy at the Gates กระสุนสังหารพลิกโลก พากย์เป็น เออร์วิน โคนิก (เอ็ด แฮร์ริส) * Star Wars Episode 1 สตาร์ วอร์ส เอพพิโซด 1: ภัยซ่อนเร้น พากย์เป็น วัตโตะ (แอนดี เซอร์คอมบ์) * Harry Potter Franchise ภาพยนตร์ชุด แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ พากย์เป็น อาร์กัส ฟิลช์, ซีเรียส แบล็ก (เฉพาะภาค 7.2) * Death Race ซิ่ง สั่ง ตาย พากย์เป็น กันเนอร์ , Pachenko * บีน เดอะมูฟวี่ พากย์เป็น มิสเตอร์บีน (โรวัน แอทคินสัน) * Race to Witch Mountain ผจญภัยฝ่าหุบเขามรณะ พากย์เป็น คาร์สัน * Jarhead พลระห่ำสงครามนรก พากย์เป็น แอนโธนี สวอฟฟอร์ด (เจค จินเลนฮาล) * DOOM ดูม ล่าตายมนุษย์กลายพันธุ์ พากย์เป็น John Grimm (คาร์ล เออร์แบน) * Yes Man คนมันรุ่ง เพราะมุ่งเซย์เยส พากย์เป็น คาร์ล (จิม แคร์รี่) * The Hangover เมายกแก๊งค์ แฮ็งค์ยกก๊วน พากย์เป็น ฟิล เวนเน็ค (แบรดลีย์ คูเปอร์) และ ไมค์ ไทสัน * Surrogates คนอึดฝ่านรกโคลนนิ่ง พากย์เป็น ทอม เกรียร์ (บรู๊ซ วิลลิส) * Black Lightning เหาะทะลุฟ้า ซิ่งมหาประลัย พากย์เป็น ดีม่า * The Wolfman มนุษย์หมาป่า ราชันย์อำมหิต พากย์เป็น สิงห์ * Devil ปีศาจ (2010) พากย์เป็น เจ้าหน้าที่โบว์เด้น , เซลส์แมน * Herbie Fully Loaded เฮอร์บี้รถมหาสนุก พากย์เสียง ทริฟ เมอร์ฟี * ซาทูรา เกมทะลุมิติจักรวาล พากย์เสียง พ่อ ของวอลเตอร์กับแดนนี่ * โชว์ไทม์ ตำรวจจอทีวี พากย์เป็น เทรย์ เซลลาร์ส (เอ็ดดี้ เมอร์ฟี่) * Kung Fu Panda 2 กังฟูแพนด้า 2 พากย์เป็น อาจารย์จระเข้ * Green Hornet หน้ากากแตนอาละวาด พากย์เป็น บริทท์ รี้ด (แซท โรแกน) * Cowboys & Aliens สงครามพันธุ์เดือด คาวบอยปะทะเอเลี่ยน พากย์เป็น เจค โลเนอร์แกน (แดเนียล เคร็ก) * Edge of Tomorrow ซูเปอร์นักรบดับทัพอสูร พากย์เป็น จ่าสิบเอกฟาเรล (บิล แพกซ์ตัน) * Full Metal Jacket เกิดเพื่อฆ่า พากย์เป็น พลทหารโจ๊กเกอร์ * The Good, The Bad and The Ugly พากย์เป็น บลอนดี้ (คลินต์ อีสต์วูด) * Pacific Rim แปซิฟิค ริม สงครามอสูรเหล็ก พากย์เป็น Herc Hansen * Godzilla ก็อตซิลล่า (2014) พากย์เป็น Russell Hampton * Real Steel ศึกหุ่นเหล็กกำปั้นถล่มปฐพี พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี เคนตัน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) * Maze Runner วงกตมฤตยู พากย์เป็น อัลบี้ (เอม เอมีน) * The Monuments Men กองทัพฉกขุมทรัพย์โลกสะท้าน พากย์เป็น เปรสตัน ซาวิตซ์, เสียงบรรยาย * Interstellar ทะยานดาวกู้โลก พากย์เป็น ศาสตราจารย์แบรนด์ (ไมเคิล เคน) * Collateral สกัดแผ่นฆ่า ล่าอำมหิต พากย์เป็น แม็กซ์ (Jamie Foxx) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ดิ อะเมซิ่ง สไปเดอร์แมน 2 พากย์เป็น Electro / Max Dillon (Jamie Foxx) * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes รุ่งอรุณแห่งอาณาจักรพิภพวานร พากย์เป็น Dreyfus (Gary Oldman) * War for the Planet of the Apes พากย์เป็น Bad Ape * Kingsman: The Secret Service พากย์เป็น เชสเตอร์ คิง/อาร์เธอร์ (ไมเคิล เคน) * Chappie แชปปี้ จักรกลเปลี่ยนโลก พากย์เป็น วินเซนต์ มัวร์ (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) * San Andreas มหาวินาศแผ่นดินแยก พากย์เป็น Dr. Lawrence Hayes (พอล จีอามาติ) * Baby Driver จี้ เบบี้ ปล้น พากย์เป็น แบตส์ (เจมี ฟ็อกซ์) * Kong: Skull Island พากย์เป็น ฮุสตัน บรูคส์ * The Mummy (2017) พากย์เป็น ดร.เจคเคิล/มร.ไฮด์ (รัสเซล โครว) * The Greatest Showman โชว์แมนบันลือโลก พากย์เป็น พี.ที. บาร์นัม (ฮิวจ์ แจ็คแมน) ; ;ทีมพากย์พันธมิตร *The Lord of the Rings Trilogy ภาพยนตร์ไตรภาคเดอะลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์ พากย์เป็น แซมไวส์ แกมจี (ฌอน แอสติน), เปเรกริน ตุ๊ก (บิลลี่ บอยด์) *John Wick พากย์เป็น ออเรลิโอ *John Wick: Chapter 2 พากย์เป็น ออเรลิโอ, แคสเซียน, ซานติโน *Tokyo Drift เร็ว..แรงทะลุนรก ซิ่งแหกพิกัดโตเกียว พากย์เป็น ทวิงกี้ (Bow Wow) *Ender's Game เอนเดอร์เกม สงครามพลิกจักรวาล พากย์เป็น เมเซอร์ แร็กแฮม (เบน คิงส์ลีย์) *สตอร์มเบรกเกอร์ ยอดจารชนดับแผนล้างโลก พากย์เป็น เอียน ไรเดอร์ , ยัสเซน เกรโกโรวิช , ดาร์เรียส เซยล์ , วูล์ฟ *คัมภีร์หยุดกระสุน พากย์เป็น คาร์ (ฌอนน์ วิลเลียม สก็อตต์) *ยำหนังจี้หวีดดีไหมหว่า พากย์เป็น ช็อตตี้ (มาร์ลอน เวย์นส์) *พยัคฆ์ร้ายใต้ดิน พากย์เป็น อเล็กซ์ สก็อตต์ (โอเว่น วิลสัน) *หุบเขาเร้นรัก พากย์เป็น แจ็ค ทวิสต์ (เจค จิลเลนฮาล) *หน้ากากเทวดา พากย์เป็น สแตนลี่ อิฟคิส (จิม แครี่) (พากย์ใหม่) *Superhero Movie ไอ้แมงปอแมน ฮีโร่ซุปเปอร์รั่ว พากย์เป็น ลู แลนเดอร์ส / มนุษย์นาฬิกาทราย (คริสโตเฟอร์ แมคโดนัลด์) *คู่ใหญ่ฟัดเต็มสปีด (ภาค 1, 2, 3) พากย์เป็น นักสืบ เจมส์ คาร์เตอร์ (คริส ทักเกอร์) *สมุดโน้ตกระชากวิญญาณ / อวสานสมุดมรณะ พากย์เป็น ลุค , ยางามิ โซอิจิโร่ *สามก๊ก โจโฉแตกทัพเรือ พากย์เป็น จิวยี่ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) , กำเหลง (ชิโด นากามุระ) *มู่หลาน วีรสตรีโลกจารึก พากยฺเป็น เม่าตุ้น *ฟงอวิ๋น ขี่พายุทะลุฟ้า 2 พากย์เป็น เจวี่ยอู๋เซิน , จอมยุทธไร้นาม (อู๋หมิง) *นักเตะเสี้ยวลิ้มยี่ พากย์เป็น เฉียงสง (เซี๊ยะเสียน) *คนเล็กหมัดเทวดา พากย์เป็น พี่แซม (เฉิน กั๋วคุน), โดนัท (ดง ชิฮัว), เทพเมฆาอัคคี (เหลียง เสี่ยวหลง) *วิ่งสู้ฟัด เหิรสู้ฟัด 5 พากย์เป็น โจ (แดเนียล วู), ไฟเออร์ (เทเรนซ์ อิน), แม็กซ์ (ฮิโระ ฮายามะ) *วิ่งโขยงฟัด พากย์เป็น คอลตัล เจมส์ (บิลลี่ ไซรัส), โพลดาร์ก (แม็กนัส เชฟวิ่ง) *ยิปมัน 2 อาจารย์บรู๊ซ ลี พากย์เป็น ทวิสเตอร์ (ดาร์เรน ชาห์ลาวี), ตัวประกอบอื่นๆ *1911 ใหญ่ผ่าใหญ่ พากย์เป็น ดร.ซุน ยัดเซ็น (เจ้า เหวินเซวียน) *ผีชีวะ พากย์เป็น เชด *ผีชีวะ 2 ผ่าวิกฤตไวรัสสยองโลก พากย์เป็น แอลเจ ,นิโคไล *ผีชีวะ 3 สงครามสูญพันธุ์ไวรัส พากย์เป็น แอลเจ , ไมกี้ , เวสเกอร์ *ผีชีวะ 4 สงครามแตกพันธุ์ไวรัส พากย์เป็น อัลเบิร์ต เวสเกอร์ *ถนนสายนี้ หัวใจไม่เคยลืม 2 พากย์เป็น จะงะวะ รีวโนะสุเกะ (ฮิเดะตะกะ โยะชิโอะกะ) *The Expendables โคตรคนทีมมหากาฬ 1-3 พากย์เป็น ลี คริสต์มาส (เจสัน สเตธัม) *Cosmopolis เทพบุตรสยบเมืองคลั่ง พากย์เป็น ทอร์วัล (เควิน ดูแรนด์) , เบนโน่ (พอล เจียอามิตติ) , ไชน์เนอร์ (เจย์ บาลูเชล). *The Rover ดุกระแทกเดือด พากย์เป็น เอริค (กาย เพียร์ซ) *Kick-Ass เกรียนโคตร มหาประลัย พากย์เป็น แฟรงก์ (มาร์ก สตรอง) *Now You See Me อาชญากลปล้นโลก พากย์เป็น เมอร์ริต แมคคินนีย์ (วู้ดดี้ แฮร์เรลสัน), เอเยน อีแวนส์ *The Hurt Locker หน่วยระห่ำ ปลดล็อกระเบิดโลก พากย์เป็น จ่าสิบเอก เจ.ที. แซนบอร์น (แอนโทนี แม็กกี้), พันโท จอห์น เคมบริดจ์ (คริสเตียน คามาร์โก) *Any Day Now วันหนึ่ง วันหน้า วันที่รักจะมาถึง พากย์เป็น รูดี้ (อลัน คัมมิง) *12 Years a Slave ปลดแอก คนย่ำคน พากย์เป็น เอ็ดวิน เอปส์ (ไมเคิล ฟาสเบนเดอร์), ฟอร์ด (เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบทช์) *The Perks of Being a Wallflower วัยป่วน หัวใจปึ้ก พากย์เป็น แพทริก (เอสร่า มิลเลอร์) *Prisoners คู่เดือดเชือดปมดิบ พากย์เป็น โลกิ (เจค จิลเลนฮาล) *Saint Laurent แฟชั่นเขย่าโลก พากย์เป็น อีฟว์ แซ็ง โลร็อง (กัสปาร์ อุลลิแอล) *Spotlight คนข่าวคลั่ง พากย์เป็น วอลเตอร์ ร็อบบี้ โรบินสัน (ไมเคิล คีตัน) *The Class เดอะ คลาส ขอบคุณค่ะคุณครู พากย์เป็น ฟรองซัวส์ (ฟรองซัวส์ เบกอโด) *The Place Beyond the Pines พลิกชะตา ท้าหัวใจระห่ำ พากย์เป็น อาเวอรี่ ครอส (แบรดลีย์ คูเปอร์) *Transcendence คอมพ์สมองคนพิฆาตโลก พากย์เป็น แม็กซ์ วอเตอร์ส (พอล เบ็ตตานีย์), แอนเดอร์สัน (คิลเลียน เมอร์ฟี) *Divergent ไดเวอร์เจน คนแยกโลก / Insurgent อินเซอร์เจนท์ คนกบฏโลก พากย์เป็น อีริค (ไจ คอร์ทนีย์) *Legend อาชญากรแฝด แสบมหาประลัย พากย์เป็น รอนนี่ เคร์ย (ทอม ฮาร์ดี้) *Bastille Day ดับเบิ้ลระห่ำ ดับเบิ้ลระอุ พากย์เป็น ฌอน ไบรอาร์ (ไอดริส เอลบาร์) *Pulp Fiction เขย่าชีพจรเกินเดือด พากย์เป็น พัมพ์กิ้น (ทิม รอท),จิมมี่ (เควนติน ทารันติโน) การ์ตูน *รามูเนส เจ้าหนูอัศวิน (วิดีโอสแควร์) พากย์เป็น ดาไซเดอร์ *อัศวินโลดอส (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น สเลน *โซริวเด็น (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ริวโด โอวารุ *เทพอสูรเซ็นกิ (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น อินุงามิ *อิกคิวซัง เณรน้อยเจ้าปัญญา (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ท่านโชกุน, หลวงพ่อแห่งวัดอังโคะคุจิ *ชินจังจอมแก่น (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น โนะฮาร่า ฮิโรชิ *ยูกิโอ เกมกลคนอัจฉริยะ (ช่อง3) พากย์เป็น บาคุระ เรียว *พลิกตำนานมาพบรัก (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น นาคาโกะ, โฮโตโฮริ *เซลเลอร์มูน รอบฉายรีรัน (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ฟุรุฮาตะ โมโตกิ , ซอยไซต์ *คู่ซ่าฮาเฮx2 (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น อิโต้ ชินจิ *กันดั้มวิง (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น เซคส์ เมอร์คิส, จางอู่เฟย *ดราก้อนบอล Z (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ทรังค์ส, เบจิต้า (เฉพาะภาคเซล พากย์แทน บัญชา เหมะบุตร) *ดราก้อนบอล GT (ไรท์พิคเจอร์) พากย์เป็น เบจี้ต้า(ตั้งแต่ภาคซูเปอร์หมายเลข17) , เบบี้ , ซุน โกฮัง(ตั้งแต่ภาคซูเปอร์หมายเลข17) *ปริศนาปลาทอง (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น อาโออิ *โยโกะ สาวน้อยเสียงสวรรค์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ยูทากะ *ไยบะ ซามูไรรุ่นจิ๋ว (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ซาซากิ โคจิโร่, เกโร่ซาเอม่อน , เทพเจ้ามังกร *รันม่า ½ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ฮิบิกิ เรียวกะ, คุโน่ ทาเทวากิ *สแลมดังก์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น รุคาว่า คาเอเดะ , เซนโด อากิระ , ฮานางาตะ โทรุ *คนเก่งทะลุโลก (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น คุราม่า *ฮันเตอร์xฮันเตอร์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ฮิโซกะ *โปเกมอน (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น โคจิโร่ *คินดะอิจิกับคดีฆาตกรรมปริศนา เดอะมูฟวี่ (ช่อง9) พากย์เป็น อาเคจิ เคนโกะ *ยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ฮัตโตริ เฮจิ , โคจิมะ เก็นตะ , เจมส์ แบล็ค , ยิน(พากย์แทนไกวัล วัฒนไกร) , อามุโร่ โทรุ *เทพอสูรจิ้งจอกเงิน (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็นเซ็ตโชมารุ, นาราคุ *ก้าวแรกสู่สังเวียน (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ทากามูระ มาโมรุ, อเล็กซานเดอร์ วอล์ก ซานเกียฟ *มิรุโม่ ภูตจิ๋วจอมป่วน (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น มัตสึทาเกะ คาโอรุ, บิเค *เบย์เบลด ศึกลูกข่างสะท้านฟ้า (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น คอน เร *เบย์เบลด จี ศึกลูกข่างสะท้านฟ้า (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ฮิวาตาริ ไค *ปริ๊นซ์ ออฟ เทนนิส (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น อินุอิ ซาดาฮารุ *แฟรี่เทล ศึกจอมเวทอภินิหาร (ช่อง9) พากย์เป็น เกรย์ ฟูลบัสเตอร์,มาคาโอะ,ทอรัส,เจ็ต,ร็อบ(อดีตสังกัดกิลด์แฟรี่เทล),วีดัลดัส ทากะ(สมุนลูกน้องของเจราล) *ร็อคแมนเอ็กเซ่ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น มาสะ(ผู้บัญชาการบรีฟ) , ฮิโนะ เคนอิจิ (ฮิโนะเคน) , ราอูล, ควิกแมน, คิงแมน, แมกเน็ตแมน , อิเลคทริคแมน , ไกรด์ , สกัลแมน ,เองุจิ เมจิน *ร็อคแมนเอ็กเซ่ แอ็คเซส (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น ไกรด์ , เองุจิ เมจิน , ไรกะ *ร็อคแมนเอ็กเซ่ Stream (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ไกรด์ , เองุจิ เมจิน , ไรกะ , ชาร์ลี แอร์สตาร์ *หน้ากากแก้ว OVA (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ฮายามิ มาสึมิ *หน้ากากแก้ว 2005 (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ซากุระโคจิ ยู *ดิจิมอน ฟรอนเทียร์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็นมินาโมโตะ โคจิ/วูฟมอน *ดิจิมอนเซฟเวอร์ส (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ยูจิมะ ฮิโรชิ, คุระตะ อากิฮิโร/เบลเฟมอน เรจ โหมด, จีโอเกรมอนและร่างพัฒนาต่อเนื่อง, เชาจินมอน, โอเมกามอน *ยูอิ มือปราบสาวไซเบอร์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ซิงโครหรือวอร์วูฟ *บาคุกัน มอนสเตอร์บอลทะลุมิติ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น จูลิโอ้ ซานตาน่า, ดราโก้, ฟลอช *บาคุกัน แบทเทิลบรอว์เลอรส์ นิวเวสโทรเอีย (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ปรินซ์ไฮดรอน,โวลต์ (ช่วงแรก),เคล้าส์ ฟอน เฮลเซ่น (บางตอน), ดราโก้, บรอนเทส, ฮิวดร้า (หัวที่สอง) *เจ้าหนูนักซิ่งสิงห์ภูเขา (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ซาเมจิมะ ไทกะ, ยามาโตะ ทาเคชิ *ศึกจอมเวทปราบมาร (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น อะเบะ โยฌิมะสะ, เซเรียว *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อย พริตตี้เคียว สแปลช สตาร์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น พ่อของไม, คะเระฮาน, โดโรโดรอน, คินโทเรสึกิ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น คาเงโนะ จิน, ไรมง โชอิจิโร่, คาเงยามะ เรย์จิ, โปเซย์ดอน อิจิ, โดมอน อาสุกะ, ฟุบุกิ ชิโร่, ฟุบุกิ อาสึยะ, ฮิจิคาตะ ไรเดน, โอโทมุระ งาคุยะ *เคโรโระ ขบวนการอ๊บอ๊บป่วนโลก (โรส) พากย์เป็น สิบตรี กิโรโระ *เซนต์เซย์ย่า ภาค The Lost Canvas จ้าวนรกฮาเดส (ช่อง 9) รับบทเป็น แคนเซอร์ มานิกอล, ยูนิคอร์น ยาโตะ, อัลทาร์ ฮาเคร *Bleach เทพมรณะ (โรส) พากย์เป็น คุโรซากิ อิจิโกะ , ยามาโมโตะ เก็นริวไซ , คุโรซึจิ มายูริ ,ชิบะ ไคเอ็น *อควอเรี่ยน มหาสงครามหุ่นเทวะ (โรส) พากย์เป็น อพอลโล *กินทามะ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ซากาตะ กินโทกิ (The Movie และ ปี 5) *Kuroko no Basuke (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น คางามิ ไทกะ , ไทสุเกะ โอซึโบะ , เนบุยะ เอย์คิจิ *อีวานเกเลียน มหาสงครามวันพิพากษา (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ซุซึฮาร่า โทจิ(พากย์ถึงตอนที่20) , คาจิ ริวจิ (พากย์ถึงตอนที่20) , อาโอบะ ชิเงรุ(พากย์ถึงตอนที่20) *การผจญภัยของบิลลี่และแมนดี้ (การ์ตูนเน็ตเวิร์ค) พากย์เป็น โฮส เดลกาโด้ และ แดรคคิวล่า (เป็นบางตอน) *จอร์จ เจ้าป่าฮาหลุดโลก (โรส) พากย์เป็น จอร์จ *ผ่าพิภพไททัน (โรส) พากย์เป็น เออร์วิน สมิธ *วันพีช ฟิล์ม Z (เด็กซ์) พากย์เป็น เซ็ทโต้(เซเฟอร์ แขนดำ) *ปลาบู่ทอง (ช่อง 3) *สังข์ทอง (ช่อง 3) *ไกรทอง (ช่อง 3) *12 ราศี (ช่อง 3) *โสณน้อยเรือนงาม (ช่อง 3) *แก้วหน้าม้า (ช่อง 3) *ไซคิกฮีโร่ ศึกลูกดอกสายฟ้า (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็นไทย , เรดดราก้อน *พ่อค้าจิ๋ว...ใจเกินร้อย (ช่อง 7) พากย์เป็น เสี่ยวเหลาปั่น *พุทธศาสดา (ไทยพีบีเอส) พากย์เป็น เจ้าชายสิทธัตถะ/สมเด็จพระสัมมาสัมพุทธเจ้า *เซเลอร์มูน คริสตัล (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น อาร์เทมิส , ซฮยไซท์, ฟุรุฮาตะ โมโตกิ *คินดะอิจิกับคดีฆาตกรรมปริศนา R (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น ทากาโต้ ยูอิจิ *ยูกิโอ ZEXAL II (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น คามิชิโระ เรียวกะ , กีรัค , มิสเตอร์ ฮาทร์แลนด์ *ยูกิโอ ARC-V (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น อาคาบะ เรจิ , สตรอง อิชิจิมะ , คาชิโดคิ อิซาโอะ *My Hero Academia (True4U) พากย์เป็น ออลไมท์, โทโคโยมิ ฟุมิคาเงะ (ดาร์ค ชาโดว์) โทคุซัทสึ *เจ็ทแมน (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ยูคิ ไก หรือ แบล็กคอนดอร์ *จูเรนเจอร์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น โกชิ หรือ แมมมอธเรนเจอร์ *ไดเรนเจอร์ (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น ไดโกะ หรือ ชิชิเรนเจอร์ *คาคุเรนเจอร์ (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น จิไรยะ หรือ นินจาแบล็ค *โกไคเจอร์ (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น เอซึมิ โซสึเกะ (โกออนเรด) , โกชิ (แมมอธเรนเจอร์) *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ เบลด Missing Ace (เมเซเว่น) พากย์เป็น คามุโจ มุตสึกิ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ เรนเกล) , ชิมูระ จุนอิจิ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ เกรฟ) , อัลบิโน่โจ้กเกอร์ *อุลตร้าแมน ทีก้า (ช่อง3) พากย์เป็น มาโดกะ ไดโกะ(อุลตร้าแมน ทีก้า) *อุลตร้าแมน คอสมอส The Blue Planet (พันธมิตร) พากย์เป็น กัปตันคิโด้ , ฟุบุกิ เคสึเกะ *สปอร์ตเรนเจอร์ (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ดร.เอิร์ธ ,นิว /เทนนิสกรีน ,มอนส์เค้าท์,คนบรรยายเรื่อง ซีรี่ย์ * ไซอิ่ว เวอร์ชัน จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน (TVB/ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ตือโป้ยก่าย แสดงโดย หลี่เย่าเสียง * Sunshine สงครามชีวิตลิขิตฟ้า (ช่อง 9) พากย์เป็น สึโด ฮารุกิ (ทานากะ เค), ฮารากุชิ ฮิโรชิ (อานัน เคนจิ) ภาพยนตร์ไทย *นาค พากย์เป็น ทอง *ฮะเก๋า พากย์เป็น บัวลอย (สุนัข) รายการโทรทัศน์ *เกมส์ฮาท้าพิสูจน์ : Super Junior (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น ดองยุป (พืธีกรรายการ) *เชฟกระทะเหล็ก (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น เชฟ , พิธีกร (เคนจิ ฟุคุอิ) , กรรมการ *Deadly Woman สวยสังหาร (ช่อง 9) เกม * BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (PS4/XB1/PC/SWITCH) พากย์เป็น Ragna The Bloodedge งานพากย์อื่นๆ *ให้เสียงบรรยายความสำคัญของธงชาติและเพลงชาติไทย ก่อนเคารพธงชาติ 08.00 และ 18.00 น. ทางโมเดิร์นไนน์ ผลงานการแสดง ภาพยนตร์ *สุดเขตเสลดเป็ด (2553) รับบท ติ่ง *ส.ค.ส. สวีทตี้ (2554) รับบท เพื่อนพ่อตั๊ด *วาเลนไทน์ สวีทตี้ (2555) รับบท เพื่อนพ่อตั๊ด *คุณนายโฮ (2555) รับบท ผอ.โรงเรียนโฮตอนโต *รักสุดทีน (2556) รับบท อาจารย์มหาลัย *มนต์เลิฟสิบหมื่น (2558) รับบท ผู้ใหญ่ติ่ง ละคร *เณรจ๋า (2556) รับบท อาไท่ *เงา (2557) รับบท หมอผี (รับเชิญ) *จ่าเริงเซิ้งยับ (2559) รับบท ปิง หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย หมวดหมู่:นักแสดงชายไทย